My Sunshine
by incredibella
Summary: Sparrow comforts Ray. Sucky summary, but it's a short story and I don't want to give it away. Jeff and Flint are Rikes and Luke, hence the characters, but we all know it's not really them. This won't make sense unless you're familiar with #SunnyWorld on Twitter. :


My Sunshine

A/N: My apologies for this. The beginning is slow and there really isn't much plot. I hope you still like it though, especially Allie since it was her prompt. Warning: this was entirely written on my ipod as a note and then my shitty laptop was being an arse, so I apologize for any format weirdness or other errors.

Miniature rivers streaked the outer faces of the windowpanes as curtains of rain poured down relentlessly, blanketing the September evening in a drear, grey haze. Within the walls of the Sunny World mansion however, nearly every room was made toasty by a hearth, blazing with warmth and radiance. Inside this haven, the miserable climate of the surrounding world could be near completely forgotten by it's residents. All of whom were curled comfortably beneath comforters, cuddling with a companion, or both.

All except, apparently, one.

On the third level of the majestic house, in the most secret recesses of the grandest library, someone stirred.

Humming dreamily, almost inaudibly to herself, the petite figure swung one-handed from a towering ladder with an awkward sort of grace. Clutching a stack of books protectively to her chest with one arm, she skipped lightly down a row of bookshelves, continuing to hum faintly, lush chocolate waves of hair swishing in her wake.

Only a deafening roar of thunder was able to startle her out of her thoughts and interrupt the humming. Without the distractions of thought and melody, it took only a moment for the girl to register a whimpering whose pitch stood out from the rhythmic low drumming of the rain and the hallowed quiet of the library that she was so familiar with. Uncertain yet whether the source of the noise was animal, human, or other-worldly, her pace slowed to one of cautionary investigation.

Tiptoeing, the young woman weaved her way through the never-ending rows of bookshelves. Each time she turned a corner, her sweet hazel eyes, narrowed in concentration, and silken curtain of hair preceded the appearance of her entirety. Closer and closer she grew to the reading lounge section of the massive library, which was furnished with luxurious chairs and sofas of all varieties. Louder and louder the whimpering became, especially as she approached the love-seat settled in front of the fire.

Being too short to effectively peer over the back of the oversized chair, she knelt below one of its arms and snuck a glance over, rising above it only as far as the bridge of her nose. This glimpse was all that was necessary for her to identify the source of the pitiful sound by its distinctive full, russet locks which were halfway pinned up, and extremely disheveled. A pair of yellow sunnies lay abandoned on the floor, where, presumably, they'd fallen from the hand dangling limply above them.

"RYS?"

She took a tentative step toward her friend, who was quietly sobbing into a plush red cushion on one end of the chair, head completely obscured amongst the pillows.

Plopping softly down beside RYS, she placed a gentle hand on her back, the pile of books she'd been so lovingly toting now forgotten on a nearby coffee table.

"Are- What's wrong, lovely Ray?"

Concern clouded her bright eyes as she hovered over the taller girl curled on the seat next to her.

"Hmm?"

Startled and confused, RYS jerked to a sitting position.

"Oh, LG. Hi," RYS forced a weak smile, blue eyes red-rimmed and even waterier-looking from her tears.

"Why are you crying?" The pixie-like LG repeated, placing a comforting hand over one of RYS's.

"It's just, everything," RYS sighed tremulously, her hands fluttering anxiously. "I can't take it. Emilee left, and now RS. And CS and I broke up. I've been abandoned. I don't know what I did," she broke down, angular shoulders shaking as her body was wracked once again by shuddering sobs.

"Oh, my dear, sweet Ray," LG scooted closer to her friend, arms stretching to wrap her in a tight embrace. "Please don't cry. Things are hard, I know. For all of us, and you especially, I imagine. But I promise you, life will be bright again. Sooner than later," LG propped her chin on her taller friend's shoulder and spoke soft and soothingly in RYS's ear. "You haven't been abandoned, dear. I miss Emilee and RS too, of course. We all do. Don't blame their departure on yourself. And you know, I hope, that no matter what happens, I'll be here to help and support you. Am I understood?" Glowing hazel met sea blue as the latter nodded uncertainly.

"Right then," with some effort, LG pulled RYS half onto her lap, "promise me one thing, okay ?" She smiled tenderly down at the other girl. "I can't even try to be happy if my Ray of sunshine is covered by a raincloud. So please don't cry. It hurts me to see any of my friends so sad."

LG waited, and received a nod of agreement from RYS.

"Okay, darling. Come here,"

The smaller of the two cradled the larger in her arms, leaning her down so her head rested upon her lap, RYS, exhausted both physically and emotionally from crying, cuddled easily into the comforting body heat of LG's minuscule form. RYS hardly noticed that LG was rocking her the way she might to lull a baby into slumber.

LG resumed humming, a different melody this time. Like her laugh, it was a pleasant, musical sound that tinkled through the silence of the library. Before long, she'd transferred to singing.

_The other night, dear,  
As I lay sleeping,  
I dreamed I held you in my arms.  
But when I woke, dear,  
I was mistaken,  
And I hung my head and cried._

The singing started off soft and a bit slow, LG still gently rocking RYS to the rhythm of the song now. RYS's eyes brightened a bit upon realizing what the song was. Hesitantly and very quietly, her voice joined LG's for the next verse.

_You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy,  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away._

Cheeks pressed together now, the friends swayed in time, encircled in each other's arms. Silent tears rolled down both of their cheeks now, but they continued singing, cuddling closer now for warmth and comfort.  
_  
I'll always love you,  
And make you happy,  
If you will only say the same.  
But if you leave me,  
To love another,  
You'll regret it all someday._

Soothingly, LG stroked RYS's flowing hair. Over and over, from crown down her back. Their voices blended beautifully, louder and stronger now.  
_  
You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy,  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away._

You told me once, dear,  
You really loved me.  
That no one else could come between.  
But now you've left me,  
And love another,  
You have shattered all my dreams.

By the end of the final verse, RYS was sagging sleepily against LG's arm, slipping lower to recline against her friend. A content little smile played over RYS's lips, as she struggled to keep her eyes open. LG lowered her volume just slightly, cradling RYS's head in her lap.

_You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy,  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away._

As the last note reverberated through the room, LG gazed down at RYS, whose eyes had drifted shut. Rubbing Ray's arm lightly, LG smiled to herself.

"Sweet dreams, my friend," Sparrow whispered, bending over to kiss RYS on the forehead with feather-light lips. She folded her arms about Ray, and relaxed against the cushions. The sleeping RYS, tightened her arms around the smaller girl, perhaps in slumber mistaking her for CS, and cuddling closer down against her.

LG hummed the song again, near inaudibly, as she watched RYS's chest rise and fall with the rhythm of sleep breathing. Before the last verse had begun, LG's eyes drifted shut.

The pair of friends peacefully dreamt on the love seat in front of the fireplace, the dying embers in the hearth making the pale face of LG shine like the moon, and the tear tracks coating RYS's glisten like liquid silver. Their hearts beat together as their dreams took them back to happier days in SunnyWorld.

Neither knew that CS was silently crying tears of her own in a reading nook a bit behind them. Nor would they, for when the two woke in the wee hours of the morning to the pale first rays of dawn, there was no sign that she had been there.

A/N: Okay, well. There you go. :) I quite enjoyed writing that, actually. I know it isn't exactly what Allie had in mind, probably, but I hope you still enjoy it. Obviously, 'You Are My Sunshine' partially inspired this story (listen to the version by The Civil Wars). Otherwise, I listened mostly to F&tM while writing it, and some other melancholy music (i.e. Blake Lewis). The song LG is humming at the beginning is 'Sweet Disposition' by Temper Trap, because I like it. And it just seems like an LG type song to me, idek. I'll stop droning now.


End file.
